


Hi Welcome Ta Man- DREAM NO-

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Sapnap Technoblade and Eret are my ✨favorites✨This is not the actual people blah blah random words y'all know the drill :)Sapnap Technoblade and Eret all share a dorm together in college bc eh why ✨not?✨
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap, Eret & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin

Blood God: ma'am gremlin why is my bed on fire?

Fashion Godx: sapnap did it sir

Fire Gremlin: yeah I fuckin did let's go Techno what're you gonna do choke me to death?

Fashion Godx: he just left the dorm 

Fire Gremlin: sweet I'll go get some coffee at our place @Blood God meet me there sweetheart ;)

Blood God: I'm killing you the moment I see you sapnap

Fire Gremlin: kinky what would your father think? Shame on you

Fashion Godx: sigh I'm gonna go check on my boys try not to get kicked out

Fire Gremlin: yes mom

Blood God: there goes my whole plan 

Fashion Godx: if my boys here about you two fighting and get upset say goodbye to your eye privileges

Fire Gremlin: it's okay I can't see anyways-

Blood God: wait what-

Fashion Godx: Sapnap don't make Techno worry like that don't worry Techno that's what I've said to sap they can see

Blood God: oh okay.... I'm still killing them

Fire Gremlin: only if you catch me~

Blood God: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?

Fire Gremlin: ;)

Blood God: DON'T FUCKIN WINK AT ME I'M H_@_&@_@

*two people have logged off*

Fashion Godx: the things I deal with

*pined message* Fashion Godx: thanks sap babe for giving techno babe a distraction he's been too stressed techno babe for giving Sap babe a chase they've missed them

*one person has logged off*

Fire Gremlin: I KNEW SGE LOVED US!!!!


	2. Mom Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad

Fashion Godx: children hello

3 Dad's: Hi mom :)

1 Dad: sup

Scared Of Fireworks: Mom!!!! Hi!!!!!

Fashion Godx: Techno and Sap are 'fighting' again so don't go near them

Scared Of Fireworks: what does that even mean?????

1 Dad: oh but when sapnap does anything they get to live but WHEN I DO IT I DON'T!?

Fashion Godx: it's because their a god at calming techno down

3 Dad's: can confirm sapnap is a god at that

1 Dad: I'm sueing for emotional and physical distress

3 Dad's: same

Scared Of Fireworks: ngl me too

Fashion Godx: hold up let me get you know here to be your lawyer

3 Dad's: wait no he can't be here he'll just laugh at our pain before helping-

1 Dad: do it do it do it

Scared Of Fireworks: no comment-

Fashion Godx: ;)

3 Dad's: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Lawyer Of Rams Has Been Added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad  
> Jschlatt: Lawyer Of Rams

Lawyer Of Rams: what do you idiots want now?

Ghost Music: JSCHLATT!!!!!!

Lawyer Of Rams: oh god no   
Lawyer Of Rams: hey there buddy

Ghost Music: where have you been these past two years?

Lawyer Of Rams: collecting um stuff

Ghost Music: heyyyy when are you gonna let me free huh?

Lawyer Of Rams: will it make you leave me alone?

Ghost Music: no

Lawyer Of Rams: then no stay in debt 

Pizza dad: wait what debt!?

Ghost Music: everyone here but you,Techno,Tubbo,Eret,Sapnap are in his debt

Lawyer Of Rams: actually Techno is after last week

Ghost Music: wait really?

Lawyer Of Rams: mhm Sapnap last year so only Tubbo and Eret plus Phil are safe  
Lawyer Of Rams: for now :)

Fashion Godx: is it wrong for me to be kinda scared?

Ghost Music: no it's fine I'd be worried if you weren't his very scary when it comes to debt!  
Ghost Music: I remember him breaking into jail to collect someones debt and never was caught!

Lawyer Of Rams: Wilbur :)

Ghost Music: just don't hurt those he cares for and it won't be bad some kids in 4th grade were bullying me I wouldn't tell dad and the school didn't care so he burned the school down or well the kids who were bullying me did apparently they were in debt to Jschlatt!

Pizza Dad: I'm.... I think I need to sit down thank you Jschlatt for that but wtf?

Blood God: let me be free of debt I'm bored

Lawyer Of Rams: alright I need something to be done and your perfect for the job :)

Blood God: thanks?

Lawyer Of Rams: sent the information to you it should take you a week to get this done and there's blood involved

Blood God: looking forward to it

Pizza Dad: did you just send my son to kill people?

Lawyer Of Rams: no he gets to choice I just need one very important person alive 

3 Dad's: that moment your moms a scary ram lawyer with to much blackmail

Lawyer Of Rams: why am I the mom?

3 Dad's: well Wilbur Eret and duck boy are my dad's but Eret is also mom and needs a follow mom sooooo

Lawyer Of Rams: I'll allow it for now


	4. Jschlatt Come Get Ya Dumbass - Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad  
> Jschlatt: Lawyer Of Rams

Fashion Godx: @Lawyer Of Rams Jschlatt come get you dumbass

Lawyer Of Rams: what'd he do now?

Fashion Godx: he tired having sapnap set his words on fire and now their fighting bc they won't

Lawyer Of Rams: I'll be there in a minute just let me put shoes on

Fashion Godx: thanks @Murders People @King Of Dumb come get sapnap before I watch them kill Wilbur and or see Jschlatt kill them both  
Fashion Godx: oh damn he got here fast never mind his got it handled

1 Dad: pick me up dad I'm scared

Fashion Godx: me too baby me too

3 Dad's: how's it going?

Fashion Godx: Jschlatt has pushed Wilbur and Sapnap onto the floor then began lecturing them they look let kicked puppies

Murders People: is sapnap crying??? Because if they are I'm living up to this name

King Of Dumb: I have the car on Dream get in 

Fashion Godx: they aren't crying Wilbur is though-

Pizza Dad: oh really now?

Fashion Godx: uh oh 

Lawyer Of Rams: oh please Phil his fine his just crying because I'm mad at him

Ghost Music: JSCHLATT PLEASE I'M SORRY-

Lawyer Of Rams: no Wilbur

Ghost Music: WHAT IF I GIVE YOU KISSES????

Lawyer Of Rams: what no  
Lawyer Of Rams: WILBUR STAY BACK 

Ghost Music: I WANT TO GIVE KISSES GET BACK HERE

Pizza Dad: I suppose he can live a little longer

*Two people logged off*

Screams In Child: that was stupid

Afraid Of Fireworks: Tommy be nice!

Screams In Child: no can do big man


	5. Sapnap Cries At 711 With His New Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad  
> Jschlatt: Lawyer Of Rams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Jschlatt and Wilbur are qpp 🥺  
> First not chat chapter honeydoves  
> Hope m'did okayish

Sapnap was shopping at 711 for random things they didn't need anything but they were bored Techno and Eret were busy with their families george and dream were working so that left them alone

They didn't know what happened but they stood in front of the slushy machine one minute suddenly feeling cold then the tears started which they hated crying at a 711 in front of a slushy machine 

"Sapnap?" a voice asked softly they didn't reply not because they didn't want to but their body wasn't working with them they felt whoever it was gently grab their arm before guiding them to a more secluded part of the 7-Eleven 

"Sapnap it's me Jschlatt okay I need you to listen to my voice and" Jschlatt grabbed them hand placing their hand over his chest "follow my breathing okay?"

Sapnap didn't want to they wanted everything to stop they couldn't breathe right didn't understand why anyone would help them to start with but still found themselves following the others breathing 

It took a hour of Jschlatt calming talking to them for them to calm down

"You good Sapnap?" Jschlatt softly asked sapnap shook their head not wanting to talk just yet

"Okay I'm going to hug you now okay?" Jschlatt said before gently warping his arms around them

They didn't know why but it made them feel safe and warm and so they sobbed burying their face into Jschlatt's shoulder who gently rubbed their back and whispered encouraging words to them

"I don't know what happened I...I was in front of the machine and felt cold" sapnap mubbled still hiding their face

"That's fine Sapnap your a blaze hybrid sometimes things that are even a little cold get to you" Jschlatt informed them is that why he always avoided them when using things like water? Huh

"Oh....That makes a lot of sense actually"

"Let's get you home and in the warmth" Jschlatt whispered encouraging them up so they could leave sapnap allowed him to lead him out and home

They don't talk about how he stayed with them making them food and a warm drink warping them in blankets and allowing them to rest their head into the lap running fingers though their hair singing a lullaby from their old world making them smile or how he stayed like that as they slept and until he was sure they were okay


	6. I'm Adopting Sapnap - Jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad  
> Jschlatt: Lawyer Of Rams

Lawyer Of Rams: hey asshole wake up I'm at your door

Fire Gremlin: wut 

Lawyer Of Rams: ugh nvm I'm inside already

Fire Gremlin: WHAT!? HI???

Lawyer Of Rams: hello :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sapnap sign this" Jschlatt slammed down a paper onto the table

Sapnap grabbed it reading it over "adoption paper?" 

"No it's a goddamn butterfly yes it's fuckin adoption paper sign it already" Jschlatt mumbled

"Do I get to call you mom?" Sapnap teased him making him roll his eyes

"No you can't we're around the same age I'm making you like my cousin or something" 

"I'm calling you mommy still"

"Don't you dare-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire Gremlin: @Lawyer Of Rams mommy please come back I'm cold :(

Lawyer Of Rams: no fuck off

Fire Gremlin: HE CAME BACK GUYS

Ghost Music: what?

Fire Gremlin: I'm his cousin or something now :)

Ghost Music: good luck


	7. Mother Bls - Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad  
> Jschlatt: Lawyer Of Rams  
> Quackity: WHO ARE YOU!?

Scared Of Fireworks: mom pick me up I'm scared

WHO ARE YOU!?: Wdym?

Scared Of Fireworks: I just saw Punz murder ponk pls pick me up 

WHO ARE YOU!?: wait what? Why are all the children I adopt like this? Smh

Scared Of Fireworks: Mother Bls

WHO ARE YOU!?: Alright fine 

Scared Of Fireworks: omgbsjrhaldhwoanf!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tubbo glanced around for Quackity's car or punz seeing as he was a witnesses of what had just happened a couple minutes ago

"Tubbo man stop daydreaming and get in Punz is coming over" Quackity said snapping him out of it

Getting in the car tubbo smiled at the other "thank you mother"

"When will you let that go?"

"Never"

"Sigh :("  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Scared Of Fireworks Has Added WHO ARE YOU!?*

WHO ARE YOU!?: Tubbo my son sweet lil bee I'm going to jail rn don't add me into random things

Lawyer Of Rams: again? Really?

WHO ARE YOU!?: yes again Jschlatt would you like to fight? :)

Fire Gremlin: no you can't his my parent/cousin/sibling 

WHO ARE YOU!?: And? His my roommate 

Lawyer Of Rams: hush duck boy

WHO ARE YOU!?: Duck Boy? :)

Lawyer Of Rams: wait we can talk about this darling 

WHO ARE YOU!?: No We Can't :)

Scared Of Fireworks: bye dad nice knowing you while it lasted :(


	8. Shady Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade: Blood God  
> Eret: Fashion Godx  
> Sapnap: Fire Gremlin  
> Wilbur Soot: Ghost Music  
> TommyInnit: Screams In Child  
> Tubbo: Scared Of Fireworks  
> Phil Watson: Pizza Dad  
> Dream: Murders People  
> GeorgeNotFound: King Of Dumb  
> Fundy: 3 Dads  
> Ranboo: 1 Dad  
> Jschlatt: Lawyer Of Rams  
> Quackity: WHO ARE YOU!?  
> Punz: Ponk  
> Ponk: Punz

Fire Gremlin: guys guys guys guys

Ponk: what?

Punz: hush we're running from the cops/Eret and Quackity

Fire Gremlin: wait why?

Punz: Punz traumatized tubbo by killing me in front of him and now the mothers are angry 

Fire Gremlin: oh god not my drug dealer and hitman :(

Punz: FOR THE LAST TIME THAT WAS YEARS AGO

Ponk: I don't kill people anymore :/

Punz: lies I literally had to give you stitches last week after you killed someone >:(

Fire Gremlin: ruahtjahdhakdbs MOMS MAD PUNZ

Ponk: Ponk bls my best friend don't do it

Punz: no♥️

Ponk: PONK NOFBSHRKAHF

Punz: I'm sorry old friend 😔

Fire Gremlin: what did you do mom of this group?

Punz: kicked him out the window he landed in front of the mothers

Fire Gremlin: oh god rip Punz or mothers who will win?

Punz: Punz took off running bc the cops pulled up

Fire Gremlin: why the cops?

Punz: he body slammed one after that said something racist towards me 

Fire Gremlin: and he didn't kill them? Smh his losing his touch

Punz: his not feeling well

Fire Gremlin: oh no my brother :(

Punz: yeah so while his running me and you are planning

Fire Gremlin: ofc brt 

Punz: good :)

Fire Gremlin: btw when are you guys changing you names it's so confusing at times

Punz: never ♥️

Fire Gremlin: that's fair


End file.
